


Phases

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, But wtf, Carrying the team only the team is your boyfriend, Established Relationship, Hanzo is soft, Hanzo likes the full moon, Jesse is v confused, Jesse loves hanzo, M/M, Moon, Sleep talking, Sleepwalking, Tbh thats such a strange line though, Zenyatta..., just cause, like omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: “Ah Jesse. I believe you would want to know that Hanzo is currently outside the base. Waxing poetic at the moon.” the omnic laughed softly, though at what Jesse wasn't sure.“I um….He's what?”





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what's Mchanzo week??  
> Hey guys so this is a thing that is great. Basically me and my friend (the pro torb main) were talking about Hanzos line "when the moon is full, it begins to wane." And we got to thinking, "what if Hanzo was actually obsessed with the moon?" So.....here ya go. There will be more of this because...hell yea. But yep. Enjoy
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

Jesse laid in bed, his arms wrapped around Hanzo and his head resting on the other man's. It had been months before him and Hanzo were both back from missions, and now that they had time all they wanted to do was sleep. He had finally gotten settled in, Hanzo fast asleep next to him. This was a good night, he had everything he could ask for. A nice bed, a roof over his head, and most importantly, someone he loved tucked in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of Hanzo's soft snores.

×××

Jesse woke up facing the opposite direction from before. He looked at the clock, 4 hours they'd been asleep. Not nearly enough time. Jesse rolled back over, going to snuggle up against Hanzo again, but the man wasn't there. Jesse abruptly sat up, that wasn't normal. When Hanzo fell asleep, he _fell asleep_. It was damn near impossible to wake him up sometimes. So seeing him not in bed was concerning. While it was impossible to wake him up, the smallest noise that wasn't normal on the base would instantly get him sprung into action. Normally he would wake Jesse, at the very least to tell him he was going to check around, or sometimes to accompany him. That hasn't happened and he was concerned. While he was questioning what happened to his boyfriend, there came a soft knocking at the door. He got out of bed and slipped on some sweats over his boxers before opening the door. He was surprised to see Zenyatta floating peacefully outside.

“Ah Jesse. I believe you would want to know that Hanzo is currently outside the base. Waxing poetic at the moon.” the omnic laughed softly, though at what Jesse wasn't sure.

“I um….He's what?” Zenyatta laughed once more.

“I was going past the window and I saw him sitting outside. When I went out he was saying very inspirational things about the moon. Eventually he just got quiet and sat down. I believe you should see if he's alright.” Jesse nods and wipes his eyes. He thanked Zenyatta and watched the omnic float back down the hallway. He had no idea why Hanzo had decided to wake up in the middle of the night and go outside to yell at the moon, of all things, but he was about to find out. He threw on his shirt and wandered out of his room.

×××

When he got outside, he found Hanzo sitting in the grass, staring at the moon. He had an almost dreamy look in his eyes, the moonlight softly falling on him. He was like a painting, like someone who was born to be worshipped by the night sky. Jesse walked forward and sat next to Hanzo….and sat there….and sat there. How long could Hanzo keep staring at this moon? Had he even been blinking?

“Darlin’, why’re ya out here? Don’t ya know what time it is?” Jesse asked. Hanzo just looked over at him and stared. Honestly it was a bit unnerving because it was blank.

“Do you want to know something about this moon Jesse?” said man startled a bit, he honestly hadn't been expecting Hanzo to speak. He was so confused. He didn't really care about the moon. It was just the moon, nothing really to know about besides it was there, it might be made of cheese, and it made the oceans swoon. But if Hanzo seemed to think he needed to know something about the moon, then by god he'd listen.

“Sure Han’. Wha’s so special ‘bout the moon?” Hanzo got this excited look on his face, which was so out of character for him, but made Jesse happy anyways. Hanzo scooted closer to him.

“The moon tonight is full Jesse.” …. _What?_ Jesse looked up at the moon.

“Uh yeah, I guess it is sweetheart. Wha’ um….why’s that so special?” Jesse was _so confused_. Hanzo was out here, in the cold of night, talking about the moon. What in the hell was going on. Hanzo leaned into him and curled up in his arms and lap, draping himself over Jesse like a blanket. _so confused._

“Jesse. When the moon is full, it begins to wane.” As confused as he was, it made sense. The question he had was _why in the hell does that matter?_ He was about to ask but Hanzo was dead asleep in his arms, mouth open and snoring like always. Jesse sighed again and stood up, Hanzo in his arms, and walked back to their room. He set him on the bed and watched him roll around a bit. He waited for him to wake up but he never did. He stood up and moved over to his side of the bed when he heard Hanzo mumble something.

“Wha’was that darlin’?” Jesse leaned over Hanzo’s shoulder, and noticed his eyes were still closed.

“What….what holds up the...moon?” Jesse sighs and wraps his arm around Hanzo waist.

“I don’ know honey, wha’holds the moon up?” Hanzo makes a small noise, a cross between a grunt and a strange sleep noise that Jesse couldn't even begin to describe.

“mo’nbeams.” Jesse sits in silence for a long time before groaning and laying down. He was going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hi again. Idk what to say cause I'm really hurting so....yay
> 
> Leave that kudo if ya liked and a comment. Thanks!!


End file.
